


if love’s so easy, why is it so hard?

by dvntldr



Series: DC Legends of Tomorrow Prompts [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Rip Hunter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Sara Lance, Rip Hunter Needs a Hug, RipFic, Sara Lance is a Trans Ally, Soft Rip Hunter, Soft Sara Lance, Trans Male Character, Trans Rip Hunter, because ofc she is, no beta we die like men, timecanary deserves the entire world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvntldr/pseuds/dvntldr
Summary: “Come to bed.”
Relationships: Rip Hunter/Sara Lance
Series: DC Legends of Tomorrow Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588114
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	if love’s so easy, why is it so hard?

“Come to bed.”

He looks up from his work at the sound of her voice. She looks as lovely as ever, even as underdressed as she is in a silk nightgown the color of the sea, but he can tell from the curved arch of her pouty lower lip and the resolute set of her jaw that she’s concerned about him. He’s studied every dip and curve of her body for hours on end after all, long enough to be intimately familiar with her mannerisms and tells. 

“In a while, Ms. Lance.” He replies quietly, hoping to keep the edge of exhaustion from his voice, but her narrowed eyes tell him that she’s caught his slip. He reaches for his papers to rifle through the stack for the sheet he needs, but Sara is in front of him before his hand can even reach the stack. She touches his arm, firming her grip, and he shudders at the contact, eyes half-lidded even as he gives her a begrudging look. To use his touch-starvation against him for this purpose isn’t earning her any points in his book, but she just tuts and pulls him up and out of his seat easily. 

“Rip, what did I say about that?”

Rip smiles a little half-heartedly, but indulges her anyways. He’s always indulging her, and she him. “Sara. I really need to finish this by tonight.” She shakes her head, tilting her head up to kiss him, and he meets her halfway, their lips slotting together perfectly. A shiver travels up his spine and his skin tingles pleasantly at her touch, something he knows she picks up on from the way she loops her arms ‘round his neck.

“No. Gideon can do most of it, and you can do the rest tomorrow. You’re going to come to bed, because if not you’ll be grumpy tomorrow and nobody likes a sulky Captain.” He sighs, glancing back at his half-finished notes before nodding reluctantly, allowing her to guide him back to their shared room. 

“I’m not sure if I could sleep even if I tried.” She hums at his admission as they enter their quarters, Rip following her onto the bed and propping himself up with a pillow after pulling his coat off and replacing his shirt and dress pants with something more acceptable to sleep in. She rests her head on his chest comfortably, her blonde, angelic curls spilling out like molten gold, and he runs a hand through it the way she likes it, his other hand cupping her cheek adoringly. 

“Because of today?”

“Yes,” he huffs, a touch annoyed at her easy perceptiveness. He isn’t sure whether he likes how well she can read him, honestly—it can be detrimental sometimes, especially when he’s trying to avoid talking about something. “I just...Sara, I nearly got you killed today.”

“ _I_ nearly got me killed,” she corrects swiftly with a pointed look, clearly disapproving of the way he’s blaming himself. “How were you supposed to know there would be more pirates than expected? You’re not omnipotent, as cool as that would be.” 

He doesn’t reply for a few moments, simply staring at the ceiling as his hands still in their ministrations. She rolls his eyes when he makes to pull away, turning her head to kiss his palm gently in a prompt for him to continue—Rip is a little surprised by that, but she smirks cheekily up at him anyways as his thumb brushes over her cheekbone hesitantly. “I want to protect you, Sara. I know you’re perfectly capable of looking after yourself and that you hardly need me to help, but I can’t lose another person I care about. Not now, not so soon after Mr. Hall, Mr. Snart...Miranda and Jonas.” 

Sara shifts onto her side so she can press a fleeting butterfly kiss to his jaw, lifting a hand to stop him from looking away from her. “Hey, that’s not true. Of _course_ I need you—Rip, you saved my life.” He scoffs somewhat patronisingly at that, but she growls a little, catching his resigned gaze and holding it. “You need to know that I would have no purpose, no reason to keep going without the Legends. Without _you_.”

“You would have remained with Mr. Queen’s team,” he denies, and she frowns at him, grabbing his hand firmly and bringing it up to rest on her heart.

“No, I wouldn’t have. I _died,_ Rip. Sure, I came back, but I came back different. Do you really think they could have helped me control my bloodlust, or helped me find my humanity? It was you and Kendra that did that. It was the Legends that gave me a family I truly feel like I belong to, people I trust enough to fight and live and love alongside, and _you_ brought us all together. You’re more important than you think, to all of us and _especially_ to me.” 

He shivers against her when she slides a hand up his arm, her lips trailing down his throat and sucking a hickey in the hollow of his collarbone. She knows _exactly_ how affected he is by her, and he might be irritated by the way she’s utilising it against him if not for the look in her blue eyes. “Sara...what are you—“

“Showing you how much you mean to me.” She replies easily, kissing him to shut him up when he tries to protest. “Let me take care of you for once. You gave me a home, a family—you gave me your heart. I want to return the favor.”

“My heart is nothing to be impressed by,” Rip says self-deprecatingly, stroking her gossamer hair gently in reluctant encouragement as a hand disappears up his shirt to feel out his chest; he’s never been the most toned of men, but she doesn’t seem to mind, lifting his shirt to kiss over his scarred stomach as he helps her undress himself. “It’s far too damaged and certainly unworthy of someone like you, Sara. You’d be better off with someone else.”

“This isn’t the first time you’ve told me that, and this won’t be the last time I tell you that I _love_ you, Rip. _You_ , not anyone else. I chose you over Team Arrow, over Oliver, over everyone, and I always will. Understand?” He gasps softly when her hot mouth travels lower, drifting over his hip and settling just beneath it, kissing over his inner thighs. 

“Yes, I—Sara, you don’t. Don’t have to—“ His sentence breaks off into a surprised yelp when she licks into him suddenly, her talented tongue tracing his lips teasingly. His legs shudder and fall open automatically and she takes full advantage of that, two fingers sliding easily into his soaked heat. He jolts at that, a broken, aroused whimper slipping from his mouth, but grinds down in an attempt to gain more.

“Shh, baby boy. You’re always so good for me, always so responsive. Do you want to feel good?” At his desperate nod, she chuckles against his soaked folds, her silky laugh filled with sin and temptation, and Rip wonders whether _this_ is what Eve had felt when the Devil had offered her the pomegranate. “I’m going to make you come over and over again until the only thing you think of for the rest of tonight is me, how much I need you, how much I love you. You’re so beautiful, Rip, you sound so fucking _edible_ when you say my name…”

“Oh, _Sara,”_ he groans out, keening her name when her tongue drags over his clit painstakingly slow, her hands firm on his thighs to keep him from moving. “... _please_. Please, I need more—“

“And you’ll have it,” she promises, curling her fingers upwards and revelling in the needy whimper the action tears from Rip’s throat. “You’ll have it and more, baby. I’ll give you everything, everything I have. You’re mine, and I _always_ take care of what’s mine.” Rip fuzzily recalls all the times he’s walked in on her polishing her gleaming knives with vigour, and knows she’s telling the truth.

“Yours,” he agrees readily as he fists her hair, barely managing to stop himself from rocking his hips against her face when she slides a third finger into him, crooking it at the perfect angle to make him cry out and writhe against her. “Yours, always yours. My Sara—oh, _please_ —“

She smiles against his pulsing heat, fingering him while sucking on his throbbing clit—he struggles to muffle his moan at that, bucking up into her attentions in a vain attempt for more as she works to pull him apart, her tongue curling against his lips and over his vulva until he can barely think, his thighs messy with slick that she dutifully cleans up with her mouth. 

She nips his clit and her fingers curl inside him at the exact same time and he nearly shouts at the sudden build-up of pressure, shuddering against her, desperate to reach his climax and yet— “Sara, Sara, I need— _please_ , may I—“

“‘Course, beautiful.” She murmurs immediately as she laps up the stuttered spurts of fluids that spill from Rip, already knowing what his plea is. “You come as many times as you like, baby. Good boy, remembering to ask permission—look at me, Rip—“ 

His hazy, lust-clouded green eyes flicker down to meet hers at the order, his orgasm washing over his whole body like a tidal wave in the same moment—his thighs tense and his hips jerk forwards as the throbbing, insistent heat spreads from his belly down to his clit and all the way to his feet, his toes curling at the almost-violent surge of pleasure; he trembles in wordless ecstasy when a hitched cry slips from his mouth, unable to stop himself from shaking as Sara lets up for a moment, giving him time to recuperate. He’s sat up just enough to see the way she drags her tongue up his thighs, a shy blush spreading over his cheeks when he sees the way she tastes him eagerly, her face splattered with his come. 

“You taste delicious, princess,” she sighs against his thigh, finally scooting up a bit so he can kiss her—he tastes himself on her lips and flushes in embarrassment at the slight-savouriness of it. She pulls her fingers out with a wet pop and offers them to him, and Rip dips his head obligingly to take them into his mouth, dragging his eyes from her pretty reddened lips to meet her dark, heated gaze once more. “So beautiful, so gorgeous when you come, and you’re all mine. Gonna take good care of you, baby boy, gonna make sure you’re never alone again.” 

“I love you,” he whispers once he’s caught his breath as he strokes her hair lovingly, adoringly, admiring the fierce look in her blown pupils. “I’m yours, but you’re also mine. My Sara, my love, my darling star.” 

“My captain,” she murmurs in kind, arching her spine to press herself closer to him, close enough for aroused sparks to ripple down his torso and thighs. “I’ll be your sword and shield, your light, your darkness, everything you allow me to be. Anything for you, Rip, always. _Anything_ for my captain _.”_ There’s something primal in her voice, something feral that has him kissing her soundly, claiming her as his and vice versa. She holds him tighter, her nails digging into his hips possessively as he tugs her underwear down and presses his thumb to her clit, tracing a circle over it with his nail, massaging it thoroughly and enjoying the throaty moans that fall freely from her kiss-bitten lips. 

“You’re perfect, and you’re all mine, mine to pleasure, mine to love...I never thought you would fit so perfectly with me.”

“You just needed a little faith,” she smirks and lets out a whine as he pushes two slick digits into her pussy, scissoring her open easily, wanting nothing more than to give her everything and anything he can. Sara trembles and falls apart in his arms trustingly, and he puts her back together and takes her apart again in the next few breaths, loving the way her chest heaves against him as he leans down to suckle at her breasts. “Rip, do you believe me yet?”

Rip thinks back to all the times they would sit in his office with a glass of brandy in hand and reminisce about the past, thinks back to the wonderful mornings they would wake up with her head tucked in the crook of his neck, thinks back to how she had looked ( _still_ looks) at him the first time they had fallen into bed together, divine in the way she had kissed down his chest in exquisite worship, thinks about how she had completely changed his life for the better, and kisses her. 

“I’m starting to.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing a trans character, so please tell me if i messed up!!


End file.
